Envious Hearts
by HFB
Summary: As Anna laid in bed, there was only one thing running through her mind. The sounds of her sisters pleasure at the hands of another girl. Elsanna/icecest [smut-mostly][oneshot][MAu]


Tick tock…, Tick tock…

The ticking of the clock was the only sound filling the room as the redheaded girl's quiet sobs had long since died down.  
With puffy eyes and her makeup ruined Anna certainly looked the way she felt, crushed.  
Just an hour earlier all her hopes and dreams had been crushed in the span of only five seconds.

Remembering the sight of chestnut hair embedded between milky thighs.  
The high-pitched moans that had turned into silent screams as the object of her obsession convulsed in pleasure.  
Of all the things she could've found behind her sister's door, nothing would have induced such agony as the sight of which she was presented.

Anna had run, that much she remembered.  
Everything after seeing her sister reach her peak at the hand of another had faded into a blur.

As Anna tried to retreat further into herself, tuning out the world around her, she missed the creaking of a door as it opened and closed.

A tall figure slowly made its way across the pitch dark room.  
As the intruder approached the bed, it was presented with the sad sight of a sixteen year old girl in fetal-position turned away from the door.  
Reaching the bed, a hand reached out towards frazzled locks of strawberry blond hair, caressing it softly.

"Anna, what's wrong"

Garnering no response from the redhead, the intruder started stroking Anna's cheek with long fingers in a soothing manner.

"Come on, tell me what's wrong"

Still the redhead refused to acknowledge this individual who seemed so concerned about hell well-being,

"Belle told me you saw us"

…

"Don't mention that name to me"

Hearing the name of her nemesis, Anna couldn't contain her disdain for the woman who had taken what was rightfully hers.  
Letting her contempt for the French girl coat her words with venom, seeping out in a low growl.

"Anna, why shouldn't I mention her?"

"She's a slut that doesn't deserve to kiss the ground you walk on. You shouldn't let even let hear near you, let alone let her fuck you on your bedroom floor"

"Anna…"

"On the floor Elsa! On the fucking floor!" "And I had to watch as she sullied you right in front of me!"

In the heat of their argument Anna had sat up on the bed, facing her sister with a look of sheer anger and hopelessness.  
As Elsa stared at her younger sister in shock, Anna noticed what her sister was wearing. Or rather not wearing.  
Sitting indian on the edge of the bed, Elsa was clad in only a loose-fitting band t-shirt.  
As the silence lingered on Anna noticed Elsa fidgeting with her hands, knowing the telltale signs of her sister's guilt she pressed on.

"Why are you even with her?" "I know you don't love her, at least you won't tell her you do."

"What would you have me do Anna?"

"Would you rather see I broke up with her just because you don't like her, would you prefer seeing me miserable to me being happy?"

Those last words hit home as Anna winched, not bearing to look at her sister as she spoke them.

"What's this really about Anna?"

Anna stiffened. She could feel her heart racing and her blood rushing through her ears, drowning out all other sounds.  
She could see her sister's lips moving but could not discern what she was saying.  
As Anna stared she couldn't stop her eyes from roaming across Elsa's body, taking in her sister's delectable features.  
From her milky white legs that where crossed over each other, to the t-shirt that hung loosely, clinging to her sister's sizeable breasts.  
Anna's eyes wandered over Elsa's delicate arms traveling up towards her shoulders and that place where her shoulders meets her neck.  
Anna wanted nothing more than to bury her face in that space, tasting her sister's smooth skin and mark her as her own.

As Anna felt a surge of heat course through her body and settle in her core, she noticed Elsa giving her and expecting look.

"What"

"I asked you what this was really about Anna" "Why do you hate Belle all of a sudden?"

"I just think you deserve Better" Anna answered dejectedly

Elsa's eyes softened at defeated look on her sister's face.

"I just think you deserve someone who at least has the curtesy to get to the bed before ripping your clothes off"

Anna cringed at the mental image of Elsa and another girl in her sister's bed.

"And who would that be?" Elsa asked pointedly.

"It's not like I have girls lining up around the block to date me.  
Besides, is it so wrong for me to be with belle if she likes me so much that she can't even wait to have me?"

Anna felt sick to her stomach, turning around and facing the wall she could not look at her sister while she said those things.  
She hated to be reminded that Elsa was a normal girl who wanted a normal relationship with someone who wasn't related to her.

"Why do you care if I'm with Belle as long as she makes me happy?"

That question again, Anna could not take much more, every time the brunette was mentioned Anna felt a spike of jealousy.  
She couldn't take much more of this and so she proceeded to lie down on her bed, burying her head in the pillows.

"Go away Elsa, leave me alone"

"No! Not until you tell me why Belle is so horrible all of a sudden. You used to gush on about how great she was until I would beg you to stop"

"Why did that suddenly change because she and I started dating?!"

"Why is she suddenly not good enough?!"

"Why can't you just let me be happy with..."

"Because you should be happy with me!" Anna snapped as she turned towards Elsa

As silence filled the air Anna's face was drained of all its color as she realized what had come out of her mouth.  
A horrified look started to make its way across her features as the silence stretched on between the two girls.  
Elsa remained silent, an undiscernible look had come across her face at her sister's outburst.  
Feeling anger replace her fear at the blonde's lack of response, Anna figured that she may as well get it all out since she'd just ruined her relationship with the person who mattered most to her in the world.

"Do you know how painful it is to see you with her?"

"Wanting to tell you how I feel but being unable to do so because of the fear that you'd never speak to me again"

"To look at your own sister and yearn for her to touch you, kiss you and say that she feels the same way?"

"I'm so in love with you Elsa, and it hurts"

"It hurts me so much to see you with someone else because I want to be the one at your side, be the one to kiss you, to feel you, to make you happy"

"I have this aching feeling inside every time I think about you"

Feeling all her energy spent Anna laid down on the bed, facing the wall.

"I'm in love with you and you couldn't care enough to notice" Anna whimpered

"Just go away, it hurts to even look at you right now"

Feeling a shift in the bed Anna assumed Elsa had made to leave, but as the bed sank closer to her she felt her body tense.  
Slender arms snaked around her waist, settling around her stomach.

Anna's breath hitched as she heard her sister inhaling her scent, nuzzling into her neck.

The blonde tightened her grip on the redhead, pulling herself flush against her sisters back.

Smooth hands started rubbing circular patterns across Anna's stomach as supple lips grazed the cartilage of her ear.

"I do care enough to notice" Elsa breathed against her sister's ear

Anna went rigid, what did her sister mean by that? Did she know? Was she okay with this? And if so, why hadn't she told Anna that she knew?

"I didn't know that you hurt so much from it though" came a low voice

"I was afraid it was just an innocent crush, that you didn't really want me"

Anna stopped breathing.

"But now that I know how you truly feel…"

Soft hands journeyed upwards and under Anna's green silk blouse, stopping once they found the smooth lacy material of her bra underneath.  
As Elsa's hand grazed Anna's bra-covered nipples Anna felt a spike of arousal shooting through her body and setting her core aflame.  
A familiar wetness started to pool in between her legs, staining the sheer material of her panties.  
Small gentle kisses lined her neck as Elsa ground her crotch into Anna's jean-clad backside, eliciting a low moan from the blonde, followed by a small whimper from her younger sister.

Hearing Anna's reaction to her advances, Elsa grew bolder as her arousal reached new heights.  
While it was true that Belle made the young woman happy, there was no denying where her affections truly lied as she let her hand dip below the cup of Anna's bra, teasing the stiff nipple of her right breast.

Anna was on fire.  
For years she had dreamt of her sister touching her in this way and yet having it actually happen, Anna didn't know what to do.  
In all her fantasies she could not have imagined being so aroused. Her core, slick with excitement, ached. She needed more.

"Eh-Elsa…" A quivering moan

"I've noticed how you look at me when you think I'm not watching, undressing me with your eyes, fucking me your gaze" Elsa's low sultry tone turned aggressive

"I used to think you just lusted after me and after I'd have given you what you want you'd be bored of me"

"But now…"

Elsa's left hand which had been busy teasing her sister's nipple darted down to the hem of her jeans, tugging at them.  
Anna, realizing what her sister was about to do, quickly went to assist her in the removal of Anna's pants.  
As the offending object hit the floor, a pale hand forced its way into black sheer panties, cupping Anna's soaked sex.

Anna let out a loud cry as slender fingers grazed a hardened bundle of nerves.

Anna was now lying on her back, hands gripping the plush fabric of her bedspread.  
The redhead, panting as though she'd just run a marathon, writhing in anticipation.

"Tell me what you want" a voice broke through the fog of Anna's mind

"Els-ah… Elsa, p-please"

"Tell me… what you want" the voice insisted

"I want y-you to-ah I w-want you to to-oh my god- touch me!"

Elsa's hand retracted from Anna's drenched cunt and went to stroke and grope at her backside.  
Anna let out a groan of frustration, aching at the loss of the fingers who had so deftly teased at her folds.

"Like this?" Elsa asked, a smug tone coating her voice

"No…"

"Then how dear sister? Tell me how you'd like to be touched"

Anna's mind was so clouded with arousal that it took a moment for her sister's words to fully register.  
As they did, her ragged breath grew even more labored, her voice stuttered as she spoke her next words.

"I w-want you in-ah inside… inside of me"

Anna let out a scream of ecstasy as a hand plunged back into her panties and a single digit entered her cunt.  
Straining against the tightness of her sisters core, Elsa set a steady rhythm moving her middle finger in and out of her sister's drenched pussy.  
As she continued to fuck her younger sister, Elsa's right hand gripped the redhead's hip, hold her down against the bed.  
The blonde's went to Anna's neck, latching onto the skin and sucking, hard

Anna let out a loud moan amongst her ragged breaths, she was so close.

As the blonde continued her ministrations, she angled her palm towards the redhead.  
Anna gasped at the new sensation as her sister continued to penetrate her while rubbing her clit with the palm of her hand.

"Oh god! Elsa! I'm so close, I-I'm gonna cu-ah-I'm gonna cum"

Elsa felt like a goddess. Here she was, pleasuring her younger sister, bringing her to what was to be and epic climax.  
Elsa was overcome by her feelings towards the smaller girl.  
She had wanted it for so long, not even daring to hope even when she saw the signs of her sister's reciprocation of her feelings.  
Overcome by this wave of emotion, Elsa lunged forward, catching her sister's lips in a searing passionate kiss.

The sisters poured all their emotion into the kiss, bringing years of repressed feelings and urges to the surface.  
Elsa forced her tongue into her sister's mouth, kissing her with a passion she'd never experienced before with her past lover.  
Moving back from the hearing kiss, sucking on Anna's tongue as she extracted her own from the redhead's mouth, Elsa hovered above her sister's face.

Between heavy breaths and labored pants Elsa managed to get out two phrases.

"I love you" Elsa said as she curled her left middle finger in a come-hither motion, hitting Anna's g-spot.

"Now, come for me"

"Elsa-ahhh"

Anna came undone, letting out the loudest shriek Elsa had ever heard as the walls of her cunt crushed the digit inside.  
Anna's head left the mattress as she convulsed, riding out the waves of indescribable pleasure, seeing nothing but a bright light as her orgasm ripped through her taut body.

Elsa, all the while, continued fucking her sister core she released her pleasure all over the blonde's hand, prolonging her orgasm.

Anna, finally coming down from her ecstasy several minutes later, was spent.  
As she became increasingly aware of her surroundings, she noticed rapid, shallow breaths, coming from somewhere around her waist.  
Feeling her senses slowly coming back to her, Anna noticed the feeling of something slick rubbing across her left thigh.  
Lifting her head, looking down, she was presented with the most erotic sight she'd ever seen.

Elsa was grinding her crotch against Anna's thigh, panting in labored breaths as she moaned her pleasure.

Letting her gaze wander to Elsa's face, Anna was struck by another sight that set her crotch aflame once again.  
As Elsa kept grinding her pantie-clad cunt against Anna, she was licking and sucking at her left palm and fingers.  
Slurping sounds intermingled with moans as Elsa tasted her sister's essence.  
Anna gawked at the look of pure and utter bliss that adorned her sister's features, feeling her whole body ache for hers sister's touch.

Elsa's breaths started to become increasingly shallow as her pace quickened.

"Oh-Ah Anna!"

The redhead smiled at the mention of her name, feeling her heart swell and beat at a quicker pace.

"That's it Elsa, cum for mer. I love you! Give me your cum"

Elsa, spurred on by her sister, started grinding herself against Anna with even more intensity.

Grinding soon evolved into thrusting, and Elsa couldn't hold it in any longer.  
The blonde stiffened momentarily as she turned head towards the ceiling, screaming her lovers name to the sky.  
Elsa jerked and twitched on top of Anna for a brief amount of time before collapsing on top of the redhead.

Laying on top of her sister, Elsa basked in the afterglow of her orgasm.

Feeling her sister's taut body against her, Anna released a content sigh of happiness.  
The night that was poised to be the worst in her life had done a complete one-eighty and turned into the best night of her life.  
As she brushed the fringes from Elsa's forehead she stared into azure eyes that sparkled in the moonlight.

"I love you Elsa"

"I love you Anna"

"Let's do that Again!"

A fit of giggles erupted from the redhead as she started to unbutton her shirt in an impatient manner.  
She had the love of her life sprawled out on top of her, ready to bring her untold amounts of pleasure, and she couldn't be happier.


End file.
